


Game Night

by StoneCatcher



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cuddles, FOOTBAAAAAALL, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneCatcher/pseuds/StoneCatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eject enjoys a night in with Frenzy, watching his favourite thing: FOOTBALL. <br/>Wrote because this ship seriously needs more love. And, I'm kind of having a really bad night. <br/>Can be seen as pre or post relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

It was game night, and Eject lay comfortably on the couch, watching two teams face off. Frenzy was there too, helm resting on Eject's chassis, rather perplexed. He asked a few questions during the first quarter, which Eject eagerly answered and explained, but otherwise struggled to stay interested.   
Eject didn't mind, and, in all actuality, was flattered that the black cassette even tried to sit through any sort of sports programme with him. It was more than others usually did, and Frenzy was surprisingly patient about the whole ordeal. He'd even go as far as to engage Eject in some conversation about what they were watching, and though Eject knew the other didn't really care for sports, much less Earth sports, he was always excited to have someone to talk to about them. The fact that Frenzy humoured the other mech meant a lot. 

It was past halftime, into the third quarter, and Frenzy had since dozed off. His helm rested peacefully against Eject's chassis, who had to smile fondly. It was pretty normal for Frenzy to fall into recharge before a sports match was over. It didn't matter, though: The effort was appreciated. And besides, Frenzy always looked so cute and peaceful while he slept, that Eject found it hard to care too much.  
Now all he was worried about was not cheering too loud when his team scored a touchdown, in favour of letting Frenzy continue to recharge.


End file.
